Filiph (Tales of nephilim)
Legend of ``Tree god`` Character created by Lekmos. Long time ago, when time was young but short after great Darkness was averted new threat rises from nowhere. These ``seeds`` spread around Allverse becoming corrupt and mutate all what they touch. These spores or seeds was know as ``violet plague``. They begin turn habitants in each lower multiverse to horrivic creatures, which continue spread this disease even more. But it was not worst problems what was threating lower multiverses, there was roots everywhere which tears trough all space-time continuums in infinite lower multiverse and spreads these spores everywhere... '' ''Where those roots come from? They come from higher dimensions of Allverse, from parasitic creature which was spreading it own spores around Allverse for eating habitants ``free will``. Where this creature has comed from, no one knows but one things was sure that Sisters of Fates wouldn`t watch from side as this creature where corrupting everything. They know that they must overcome this madness at one try, because Existence is still out of comission. This was one of Sister of fates tough challenges as they had combine their strenght together to seal this horrible abomination away... '' ''In Lower dimensions after Sisters mange to seal this creature away Metatron used his powers to isolated corrupted space-time continuums, while Lissie destroyed them and Tiffany bringed them back as purifyed. It was lucky that only about million space-time continuums was corrupted or was it.... Story Blogs Begining Saga: What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse' | 'How thou has fallen down Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Flowering garden begin their move Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Secret organization, we must warn everyone | ' ''Brothers meets man with skullmask '''Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Higher dimensional being of ``tree god`` is horrivic plant, insect fusion like creature which by looking it causes disgus and fear, when lower beings looked it. Filiph himself is look like tall human wearing a black suit jacket that flows to his knees with long embroidered sleeves, paired with a blue vest and white undershirt. His face is howewer covered by skull to hide his true face being so hideous that it can cause almost instantly lower beings mind break part when looked. Only what you can see is his red eyes. Filiph has split personality being offspring human and higher diemensional being. His ``fathers`` words guided him trough his childhood to adulthood to telling that lower beings are nothing more than food or tools for higher beings. This caused Filiph has human side and ``higher being`` side, both figth for domination over body. His higher being side wants Filiph to finish preparitations and free his ``father`` and bring ``happines`` to everyone. In other hand his human side wants protect life and study everything what is in universe. Both side clash time to time and while it happens you can see how both sides talk over both and changing his actions. To this day both side has equal hold over mind, but after ``tree god`` is free looked that human side has vanished... Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil/Neutral '''Name: '''Filiph, Tree god, '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Genderless, appears as male '''Age: '''Unknow, maybe thousands years old '''Classification: '''Higher dimensional abomination '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow, Filiph unknow, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) '''Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: '''Human form 85 kg '''Height: '''Human form 195 cm '''Likes: '''Discovering new thing about universe '''Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Unknow '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: '''Alive, but sealed. Later free '''Creator/Father: Meyers Affiliation: Flowering Garden, The Great Archbishop, It childrens Themes: Your Saviour is here, bow down and i shall bring paradise! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOysikos6Uk `'`Three god`` is free! Paradise is here atlast!!!'] Roots have reach worlds...Salvation is here....Or horror! Filiph siege to nephilim organization!/Horror has found us!!! Combat Statistics Tier: 4-C | Low 1-C Powers and Abilties: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness (With this Filiph look what happens in universe), Immortality (1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Power Nullification via Eldritch magic, Eldritch Magic (Type 2), Madness Manipulation (Type 4) and Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Filiph can easily negate durability other beings by simply touchingh them, rendering them to human level), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, Material Nonexistence), Non-Physical Interaction, Higher-Dimensional Existence (In true form), Body Control (Controll of cells), Resurrection (As long there is even one sprore left in multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Dimensional Travel (Even sealed form Filiph could easily travel between in lower multiverse), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Large Size (Type 9. The Tree gods true size is so big, that it can hold 5th dimensional construct in it tentacles like human holding book), Duplication (if wanted Filiph can create duplicates itself), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (up to 5 dimensional level), Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Power Nullification (via spores), Eldritch Magic (Type 3), High Resistance (to energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality-, conceptual-, magic- and causality manipulation. Filiph has also ressistance to existence erasure as sister of fates combined attack could not erase him), Conceptual Absorption of willpower from other beings, rendering them mindless followers), Biological Manipulation (With spores), Violet Plague (With this tree god takes over every living being), Mind Manipulation (Via spores) 'Attack Potency: Star Level, '''(Filiph is more powerfull than any Archbishop and he can figth par with Archangel Michael and Samael the archangel thanks to his abilities) '| Low Complex Multiverse Level, '(True form of ``Tree god`` which is in higher dimensions of Allverse. Can interfere lower dimensions by plunging it`s roots to lower realms and spreding spores. It also taked combined migth of Sister of fates to seal it away.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+, ''(Filiph speed is about same as Archbishops) ''| 'Immeasurable, '(``Tree god`` can keep up with Sisters of fates) Lifting Strength: Unknow | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Star Class, '''(Has fighted evenly with Apollo and D-C) | '''Low Complex Multiversal, (``Tree god`` can easily tear up books apart and hurt Sister of fates) Durability: Star Level, (Has witsatanded attacks from Apollo and D-C) | Low Complex Multiverse Level, '(Can easily witstand attacks from Sister of Fates and they had lock it up, because they couldn`t bring ``Tree god`` down with brute force.) 'Stamina: Godlike'' ''| Infinite Range: '''Stellar, (With his abilities), Multiversal, (With teleporting) | Low Complex Multiversal, (Tree God can easily crap 5th dimensional construct it`s tentacles and crush them) '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, '''(Thanks to his teacher and ``father`` talking Filiph has learned many things how universes work, mystic spells beyond human understanding. Also he is very good talking with his calm voice to lower his enemiens guard before it too late for them escape or survive.) '''Weaknesses: *Higher dimensional form at first glance don`t have weaknesss, but Sonny (Third) finded to way destroy it. *Fipilh body is weak against fire, but spores which are realesed while burning makes Filip harder to kill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parasite connection: '''As long his ``father`` is alive, Filiph cannot truly die, as his father will bring him back to life. *'Parasite Living: Even you where so lucky that you destroy Filiph somehow, you have one problem. As his body begins rotten instatly it begin release violet spores to air. These spores will instatly burrow trough living beings when comes contact to them. This counts living plants animals, humans, insects, demons, angels, nephilims, mystic beings and even gods are not safe from it. With this spores begin mutation anf Filiph takes over host body to gain new body. *'Let it bloom: '''Filiph rises his hand and violet flower will grow from his hand. He then says ``let it bloom`` and flower opens releasing spores to air. If Filiph is around these spores will take over host body and turn it one of followers. If Filiph body is dying above will happen. *'Look at my face and tell what you see: 'Filiph takes his skull mask off showing his true hideous face, which causes instant paralyze. Also looking his face or his eyes too long causes his victim worts nighmares and horros surface their mind, usually causing their victims go to corner cry in fetus position. *'Alrigth you win, i lose, but our ``father`` is eternal: '''You tough had him, but as Filiph falls to ground and begs mercy and you deliver final blow to him your fate is sealed. As your final blow hits him, he will explode to millions, maybe billions spores which will spread around 100 meter area and seal your fate. '''Key: Filiph (Sealed form and shadow avatar) | Filiph (Realesed) Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Cultists Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Body Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Tier 1